


Warzone

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: A secret mission during the Dominion War means an unexpected reunion for Geordi.





	Warzone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSideofMH (MissHammer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/gifts).



Geordi could feel the deckplates vibrating as he walked along the corridor. On the old Enterprise, he would have already been scheduling a Level 3 diagnostic, but on this new Sovereign-class ship, it was merely business as usual, the puissance of its enormous warp core channelled throughout the ship even as it remained at rest relative to the local stellar drift.

Or perhaps, Geordi admitted to himself, what he was really feeling was his own state of nervous tension. Tension which was only heightened when he stepped into the transporter room to find Commander Riker and Counselor Troi already waiting there, standing as stiffly as he'd ever seen them.

"I'm still not happy about this, Commander," Geordi said.

"I don't think any of us are, Geordi."

It looked as though Troi was about to say something when the Captain's voice came over the communicator. "Picard to Riker."

Riker tapped his combadge, unnecessary on board ship, but force of habit from a thousand away missions. "Go ahead, Captain."

"The Romulan Warbird has just decloaked. Prepare to receive our visitors."

"Acknowledged."

"A few years ago, a warbird decloaking would have been an instant red alert," Geordi observed as soon as the link was cut.

"And in a few years' time," Deanna said, "maybe we'll be co-operating with the Jem'Hadar as well."

"Ever the optimist," Will said.

"I've established an interface with the Romulan transporter system," Chief Brossmer said. "Ready for transport."

Riker nodded, and Brossmer engaged the transporter beam.

Geordi knew that Riker was greeting the Romulan visitors, but he didn't take in a word anyone was saying.

The feeling of recognition was like being hit by the blast wave from a core breach.

"Do you two know each other?" Riker asked.

"On Galondon Core," Bochra said before Geordi could get a word in edgeways.

* * *

The Enterprise-E's recreation area was no Ten Forward, though Geordi imagined Bochra would have seemed even more uncomfortable than he did here if Guinan had started to make a fuss of him.

His superior, Commander Talarak, had brought a flask of Romulan ale. Geordi had drunk his first out of politeness, but discovered that it didn't quite have the kick that he had been expecting and was in fact rather pleasant.

Talarak was engaging in light conversation with Riker and Troi -- they were sticking to safe topics, nothing political or sensitive -- but down at the other end of the table, Bochra hadn't said a word. Geordi had attempted a few opening lines -- about the ale at first, and when that had received only a nod, about the mission he was in fact even more uneasy about now that he knew Bochra had been assigned to it.

Eventually, though, Bochra spoke.

"When we last met, you had--" He passed his hand in front of his eyes, miming.

"My VISOR, yeah," Geordi said. "I got these ocular implants a few years ago."

"Implants?" Bochra suddenly leaned in to look closer, and Geordi kept his head still, fighting the competing urges he felt to shrink away and to lean in himself. "I had assumed that they were cloned from your own tissue. But, ah, of course, your people have a prejudice against genetic engineering."

 _So would you if genetically engineered "supermen" had nearly caused a genocide,_ Geordi thought, but stopped himself from saying, even as the thought formed in his mind that perhaps that was exactly what had happened, long ago in Romulan history. "I've become used to being able to see all sorts of things other people can't," he said instead. "I would miss that."

"Still, you have addressed a weakness," Bochra said. "I approve."

"The eyes I was born with weren't a weakness," Geordi said. "My VISOR wasn't a weakness. This is just ... different."

* * *

Geordi checked the equipment for what felt like the hundredth time. The dense jungle environment would cause its components to decay at an accelerated rate, but it was still built to last long enough to complete the survey. What he was really doing was avoiding talking to Bochra.

Eventually, though, he couldn't stand it any more.

"They sent you here on purpose, didn't they?" Geordi said.

"You are clearly intending to imply something," Bochra said. "But I am not certain I understand exactly what."

"Your superiors," Geordi said. "They must have known that you had history with the Enterprise, who knows, maybe they've even been tracking my career. It's not as though the Federation is secretive about crew assignments and so on, unlike some people. It would suit the Tal Shiar very well--"

"I do _not_ work for the Tal Shiar," Bochra said, his calm demeanour cracking for a moment to reveal a surprising rage.

Geordi was taken aback by the strength of his reaction. "But when we first met, back on Galondon Core ... You were on some sort of secret mission."

"Your view of Romulan sociey is ludicrously simplistic," Bochra said.

"So explain it to me, Bochra!" Geordi said.

There was a moment -- just a moment -- when, as their eyes met, Geordi thought that Bochra was about to open up. To tell him something that, even if it wasn't the whole truth -- it would never be the whole truth, Geordi thought -- was at least a part of it, the tiniest of windows in the modulation of the shields he kept up at all times.

But then Bochra turned away. "No."

* * *

The sensor failure happened three hours in. That was worse than even Geordi's most pessimistic prediction.

"We're missing something," he told Bochra.

"What do you mean?"

"We're searching for a biokinetic signature, but as soon as we do, it goes away. We set up the amplifier to help, and it fails within hours."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We're missing something," Geordi said again.

He started to head off into the jungle.

"Where are you going?"

"To find whatever it is we're missing!" Geordi shouted back.

* * *

What they were missing was far larger than Geordi could have imagined.

"Why do the Jem'Hadar have a camp on an uncharted planet half a quadrant away from the front?" Geordi asked.

"That is not the question you should be asking," Bochra said.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me what I should be asking."

"The real question is: how is it that they have not detected us?"

"Time to end this charade," came a voice from nowhere.

They were surrounded by decloaking Jem'Hadar.

* * *

As they were shoved roughly into the cell, Bochra made one final effort to escape, twisting around and throwing a punch at his Jem'Hadar guard. The Jem'Hadar responded by brutally thrusting the butt of his plasma rifle.

As the forcefield shimmered into place behind them, Bochra put his hand to his mouth. It came away wet with green blood.

"You're hurt," Geordi said.

"It is no matter," Bochra said.

"Oh, no, Bochra, I'm not having you going stoic on me again."

"You wish me to share my feelings," Bochra said. "Your foolish Federation sentimentality."

"I want to help you with your injury," Geordi said. "But you can talk about your feelings if you like."

Bochra snorted, even as he let Geordi tend to the gash on his lip. "Well, then. I will admit that I can begin to understand your people's distate for genetic engineering, if creatures like that are the products of it."

* * *

The cell had a rudimentary food replicator and a security camera, though it didn't seem as though the Jem'Hadar were monitoring the feed from it. The intel reports said something about the units usually being controlled by a "Vorta"; perhaps that was who was watching what Geordi and Bochra were up to.

But if they were, they weren't alerting the Jem'Hadar to their activities as they disassembled the replicator and camera and began to construct a rudimentary subspace transceiver.

"We'll contact the Enterprise and they'll come and rescue us," Geordi said.

Bochra nodded.

"It's going to be OK," Geordi said.

Before they could complete the work, though, tiredness overtook them. They agreed to finish in the morning.

It was much later that night that Geordi awoke to Bochra pulling urgently at his tattered uniform.

Had the other man woken too, and been possessed of a sudden urge? Or had he lain awake all night, waiting for the right moment?

It didn't matter. Geordi knew better than to speak those or any of the hundreds of questions that sprang into his mind, that any word exchanged between them would break the spell and make this end, and he did not want it to end.

In moments, Bochra was inside him. Geordi bit his lip to stop a moan escaping, not wanting to draw the attention of their guards. Instead, he leaned back into Bochra's rough embrace, thrusting his hips backwards into Bochra's.

Bochra grabbed hold of Geordi's torso and pulled himself closer, until Geordi felt as though was being enveloped by Bochra's body. He took Bochra's hand in his and moved it lower down, from his chest to his now rock-hard cock. Bochra gripped it firmly and began to stroke Geordi as he continued to fuck him.

Geordi reached behind him, feeling his way until his hand reached Bochra's ass. He tried to pull on it but so rapid and violent were Bochra's movements as he fucked him that he had to settle for stroking his thigh.

Bochra nipped Geordi's earlobe and only moments later, Geordi felt Bochra stiffen inside him, and then pulse after pulse of come filling him up. Bochra's teeth let go of his earlobe bit into his shoulder to stop himself crying out, and his hand clenched Geordi's cock tighter, became faster still until he was coming too, spilling out into the cold darkness of the cell.

Geordi fell back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

When Geordi awoke again it was to the whizzing of disruptors. Huge green bolts of energy were falling from the sky all around.

The Romulans had found the camp and were bombarding it from orbit.

Bochra was grinning.

"You finished the transceiver," Geordi said.

"And contacted my people to tell them about this facility," Bochra said. "It will be destroyed."

"And us along with it!"

"We are of no importance," Bochra said. "You have never understood." He sounded ... disappointed.

"What the hell was last night about?"

"I thought you had finally shown yourself to be a good soldier, above the demands of your foolish Federation sentimentality," Bochra said. "But clearly I was wrong."

"Foolish Federation sentimentality is gonna save your damned life," Geordi said. "Come on, the Jem'Hadar are distracted--"

"They should have executed us," Bochra said.

"But they didn't, so let's escape!" Geordi was already looking around the cell, trying to work out what he might be able to rig up to break through the forcefield. If he could set up an inversion field with the right frequency modulation ...

Before he had had time to even begin to puzzle out how he might possibly be able to turn their improvised communications rig into a tachyonic accelerator, if he could even remove it from the wall, he felt Bochra roughly grab at him and pull him upright. Looking up, Geordi saw that the forcefield was down: the bombardment must have disabled the camp's generators.

They ran into the jungle, fleeing as far from the camp as they could. Fires were breaking out; would they spread, or would the natural moisture content of the rainforest contain them?

A repulsor bolt blasted into the ground behind them, sending them flying forward. Bochra pulled Geordi back to his feet and urged him onwards.

"Will your people be able to detect us here?" Bochra said once they finally reached safety.

"Maybe," Geordi said. "I don't know. Whatever's been going on with the sensors is probably affecting our life signs as well. And anything technological we might have been able to use has almost certainly been destroyed."

"Then we will have to survive on our own until such time as rescue does arrive," Bochra said.

Geordi whistled. "That could be a _long_ time."

"It is not as inhospitable an environment as Galondon Core," Bochra said. "That is something."


End file.
